Along with the continuous development of mobile communication technology, various mobile value-added services emerge endlessly, such as: Short Messaging Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), stream media, Ring-Back Tone (RBT) and the like. When users use these services, lots of user data relating to the services, i.e., user service data are generated. For example, a user need to subscribe corresponding services before use these services, so subscription relationship data are generated. For another example, a user need to set configuration parameters relating to services when use these services, so service configuration data are generated.
Along with the continuous development of the mobile communication technology, new services, new systems and new devices keep emerging and various service systems are interconnected, which call for the continuous increase of user service data systems and devices. However, at present, no specific realization solution for providing user service data is available, which is an urgent problem to be solved.